This invention relates to mantles for use with lanterns. More particularly, the invention relates to a mantle and a spring clip for removably attaching the mantle to the burner assembly of a lantern.
Lanterns which burn liquid fuel or LP fuel are well known. Such lanterns include a burner assembly to which the fuel is delivered and one or more catalytic mantles which are mounted on the burner assembly. The fuel burns within the catalytic mantle, and the mantle incandesces and provides a bright light.
Mantles are conventionally formed from mesh material as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,317. The mantle is shaped like a small bag with one open end. The open end is secured around the outlet end of the burner tube of the burner assembly by a drawstring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,220 describes a flexible metal clip for securing a mantle on a burner tube instead of a drawstring. When the ends of the clip are squeezed together, the diameter of the bight portion increases, so that the open end of the mantle can be inserted over the outlet end of the burner tube. When the ends of the clip are released, the clip secures the mantle around the burner tube.
Mantles are very fragile after they have been fired by igniting the mantle for the first time. The fired mantles are subject to shear stresses when the lantern is bumped and Jarred during normal transportation and use. As a result, the mantle may break and fail, requiring replacement.
The spring clip described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,220 compresses substantially the entire periphery of the open mouth of the mantle against the metal burner tube of the lantern. We have found that such a spring clip substantially increases the stresses on the mantle when the lantern is bumped or Jarred as compared to a mantle which is attached by a conventional drawstring. A mantle which is secured by such a spring clip therefore less durable than a mantle which is secured by a drawstring.